


My Big Fat Fire Nation Wedding

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka's morning before his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Fat Fire Nation Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



“It's red and has little twinkling lights, and ruffles,” Sokka screeched about the offending garment Zuko's manservant was carefully holding. What was the man's name, Sokka thought. He had to reason with the man, there was no way he was wearing that.

“It is tradition,” Monkey-face explained.

Yeah, like that one word would be enough for Sokka to shimmy into that hideous monstrosity. He watched in horror as Monkey-face, waved in an army of people with boxes and torture devices of various sizes and styles.

Monkey-face sighed and looked at Sokka like he was the dumbest person to ever grace the palace. “You are from the Water bender tribe, which makes you a foreign citizen. To complicate it even more you are a commoner, not one drop of royal blood flows in you. If you wish to marry Fire Lord Zuko, you must do as I say. I misstep and your marriage will be annulled. The dress is symbolic of you taking your place beside Fire Lord Zuko. The color is his; the lights are symbolic of his fire bending. The layers of ruffles represent the layers of love and trust between you.”

“Okay, but what about the other boxes?” Sokka nudged one with his foot. He had allowed Zuko to plan their wedding day as he had seen fit. He knew their wedding was as much for Zuko's people as it was for them. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew that the reign of the Fire Lords that had come before him was officially over.

Zuko wanted the world to love and respect the Fire Nation. He wanted the four nations to unite and rule as they had in the past.

Sokka was willing to do whatever it took to help Zuko make it happen. He liked the perks of marring into royalty. The servants and the title were big pluses as far as Sokka was concerned. So if he had to shimmy into a dress that weighed as much as he did, and that cost as much as everyone in his village’s wardrobe combined to make that happen he would.

Honeymoon, great food, incredible sex, a week alone with Zuko, that was his mantra as he was primped and painted so he could marry his Fire Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kira for the quick beta. Happy Birthday spiralicious!


End file.
